


Does this make us official?

by MakBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awkward Conversations, Bucky Barnes Feels, Eating out, F/M, Love talk, METAL ARM, PTSD, Sexy, Sharing Clothes, Smut, warm jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes





	Does this make us official?

It was late at night, only one of the Avengers had returned back from their last mission. Bruce was here to keep you company, but he spent most his time in the lab. Tonight we were watching the coverage of the hurricane that was heading straight for Brooklyn. You and Bruce sat there on opposites sides of the couch. You were sipping on your hot chocolate and Bruce was typing on the computer. The day had been filled with worrying and prepping for the storm. 

"Bruce?"

"Yeah?" He shut down his laptop and started at you behind his glasses.

"Have you and Natasha gone public yet?" 

"There is no need to really. Tony knows, you know, Bucky knows, Steve and Thor also. She is like my smart dark angel. I love her." You look at him all sappy eyed and giggle. You had never heard Bruce talk like that about anything and it astonished you. After a while Bruce went to the lab and you went to Bucky's room. Bucky and you had been dating but kind of not for a while. Right now was not the right time to start being official, but you didn't care. You knew how he felt and how you felt. After all, You had just started out as the person that came in to bring out the James Barnes inside of the Winter Soldier. It did not happen often but when it did Natasha accompanied you just in case he tried anything which made you feel a bit scared. You never thought that Bucky would hurt you but there were certain chances. You were missing Bucky horribly and immediately went to his closet pulling out his favorite black jacket and slipped it on over your pajamas. Your red spaghetti strap top was perfectly hidden under his jacket only showing your fuzzy grey pajama bottoms. You lay down on Bucky's bed burying your face into his pillow missing the warmth of his body and his scent flooding your nose. You smile as you hear the Avengers returning one by one. Well, Clint and Natasha came back together. Not that you tend to listen in to their conversation as they past by.  
“We should have brought her with us.” Clint said in an annoyed voice.  
Natasha sighed before replying, “We can't always know when he's going to slip up, Clint. Bucky is still healing from it all.  
“Yeah, I get that. But Nat, he … he attacked Steve! Hell, the whole mission was almost blown because of that little episode. And didn't she say that if they happen once in a day, that it's likely it'll happen again that day?”  
They both were out of earshot after that. You frown at the information that Bucky had another PTSD attack while you weren't around. He was probably going to be held for the night. Which only made you frown more.  
Why didn't they call me?  
Why hasn't Steve called me yet?  
Why didn't Clint or Natasha try to come find and tell me?  
Sometimes, the Avengers have really shitty communication skills. You wanted to call Steve or Fury, and demand to know where Bucky is so you could help him out with this. But as soon as you thought that you heard Steve and Bucky outside in the hallway.   
You didn't want to return to your own room now. You just wanted to be as close to Bucky as possible right now. You pulled your hands into his sleeves and brought it up to your face. The material was so soft, and You could tell it smelt just like him. You had never actually wore any of his clothes before. That was just too couple-y for you two. But right now, it was something that you needed. You turned off the light not wanting to give you away, hoping to surprise Bucky. You lie back down on his bed and it felt like you were eloped in his arms. It was so warm and all you could smell was him. Warm rushed through you as you heard Steve murmuring to someone outside. You quickly sat up and listened. Maybe it was Clint and Natasha again with news about Bucky.  
“You sure you don't want me to find her, Buck?” It was Steve, obviously with Bucky.  
There was a bit of a ruffling sound, I think Bucky shook his head. “It's late, I don't want to wake her. It's fine. I … I think it's out of my system now.” He sounded so broken. Your heart swelled. He really needed you and you didn't even try to contact him. You felt horrible.  
“Alright … If you need anything, you know where to find me. Night, Buck.” Steve said before walking away. Probably going to his room, or maybe the gym. It must have been hard on him too, to see Bucky like that. To have Bucky attack him again.  
Bucky just grunted in a reply to Steve before coming in. You stood when the door opened, readying yourself to just throw your arms around him and apologize for not being there when he needed you. But that's not what happened.  
He opened the door and just looked at you for a moment. There was something strange in his eyes and immediately you curse mentally. It was like he was drawn back into another episode. You felt your head bang against the wall, not too hard but you definitely felt it. His cold metal hand was around your neck … gently? You could actually breath. Nothing of this screamed that he was trying to kill you, or even harm you.   
Before You knew it, his lips were pressed against your own in a searing kiss. Being a not-couple-couple, you two shared kisses before. But nothing like this. Nothing this passionate before. His metal hand moved up from your neck and cupped your cheek. As you leaned into the kiss more, closing your eyes and just enjoying every second of it that you could.  
You whined softly when Bucky pulled away, even though it was just every so slightly. You could still feel his uneven breath against your face. He was still close enough that you had to move your eyes downward to see his lips curled into a smirk, causing you to bite your own.  
“You should wear my clothes more often,” he whispered huskily before stealing a quick peck from your lips.

"You … you just look adorable." He added, clearly at a lost for words. You smirk at his comment thinking what he saw but did not care. You felt the passion growing in between you two.   
It was your turn to smirk now, at least before he sealed your lips in another passionate kiss again that wouldn't be the last one for the night. We talked some, between kisses, but mostly just kissed after a while. 

"{your name}, it's okay if you don't want to but it is your choice." You know what Bucky had in his mind and you were not about to stand in the way of it. You pull his neck back down to your lips and flip over on his bed. As you two keep the kiss, you unbutton his black jacket and see his red tank top he had underneath. Bucky lifts his jacket off of you and kisses your neck. Gently biting and sucking, you felt him kick off his shoes and he pulled up the bottom of your shirt exposing your flat stomach. The coldness of his metal arm makes you jump a little at each touch but you soon settle into it. You bite your lip attempting to hold your breath while Bucky kept kissing your neck but you soon drop your breath and moan slightly into his ear. Bucky kisses you quiet and he begins to kiss down your stomach. He started to swirl around your stomach in small circles with his tongue. You breath in deeply as each circle is completed and you push your fingers into his hair. You tug a little on his hair and he slips off your fuzzy bottoms. You pull Bucky up to your face again and undo his black pants and set them on the floor. While Bucky takes off your tank top exposing your breasts. Bucky takes one of your already pert nipples into his warmth mouth and swirls around it with his tongue. 

"Mm, Bucky." 

"Shh, we can't give ourselves away now can we?" Bucky gently pinch your other nipple in between two of his fingers while he licks the lining of your black underwear. You feel as if you are about to bite right through your lip and the pleasure is amazing. But you wondered when it was your turn to pleasure Bucky. So without hesitation you stopped him and moved form your position to where you were straddling his waist and you could feel his growing bulge against you. You kiss him once forcefully and you lean down kissing slowly down his chest. You carefully turn around on him while you pull off his boxers teasing him even more. His hard cock slips into your mouth and you bob up and down while your hand is at the base following the motion. You feel Bucky take off your underwear and begin to rub your clit with his thumb causing you to suck faster the more he rubbed. Bucky pulls you closer to his mouth and you feel his tongue in you. You moan quietly and he doesn't stop there. Bucky continues to massage your clit while licking you back and forth over and over barely hitting your spot. Bucky stops and you turn around lie down where he wanted you. You could feel his warm chest against your back and his strong arm around your waist. He carefully slipped his hard cock into you and began he began to rock into you. His voice was velvet in your ear each time he said one word. Your legs were wrapped around him as he started going faster and faster. 

Bucky kissed the back of your neck and he started to get a little rougher. Bucky had found your g-spot and he started ramming you at his best rate causing you to gasp slightly. You were being quiet as possible but it was getting hard to contain as the pleasure built up inside of you. 

"Sper că am să te tine gravidă." Bucky whispered in your ear as he emptied himself inside of you. You felt your inner walls clench around his pulsating cock as you orgasm soon after. You turn around into Bucky and he kisses your head. 

"I think this makes us official."


End file.
